A relevance service includes systems and methods that are configured to identify a group of available promotions that are relevant to a user in response to receiving a relevance service request on behalf of that user. A relevance service may determine relevance of a promotion to a user by matching attributes of the promotion to attributes of the user (e.g., user interests, user location, user gender, and/or user purchase behavior).
A promotion provider is an example of a business that relies on effective and timely communication to consumers about promotions that are available for purchase. The likelihood is increased that a particular consumer will proceed to purchase a promotion after receiving notification of available promotions if the provider has the capability to identify a subset of available promotions that are most relevant to the particular consumer and feature those promotions in the notification. Since communicating effectively with a consumer impacts the success of a promotion provider's business, it is important to be able to ensure the consistency and accuracy of the system that performs identification of promotions that are most relevant to the consumer.
Current methods for verification and validation of a relevance service exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.